A Baby Changes Everything
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Rhoda Morganstern Girard has recently separated from her husband Joe. Then she receives some big news. Can this new development be the push Joe needs to come home? Can it help mend the rift between husband and wife? Can the resolve the issues and repair the damage enough to resume a happy marriage and life? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I had a request to write a story where Joe and Rhoda stay together! This is it. It will start out with conflict but things can only get better, right? Please read and review! Thanks!**

Rhoda Morganstern Girard flopped down on her sofa after coming into her appartment. She hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks now. She was always exausted and had been feeling consistantly nausiated. At first she thought she just had the flu. When it didn't go away, she chalked it up to stress. She'd had alot of it within the past few weeks. First Joe had told her he wasn't happy in their marriage and had moved out. They were trying marriage counciling. Rhoda wasn't sure yet if it was helping or not. But, they'd only been to a couple of sessions so far. After Joe had been gone for a couple of weeks Rhoda realized she couldn't afford the rent on there place. A man on the sixth floor, offered to trade places with her since his was smaller and less expensive. Gary Levy was his name, and he wanted a bigger place for entertaining. Rhoda agreed to the switch and she'd been living in the new place for about a week now. The move had worn her out more than it should have. Rhoda was still feeling sick after things settled down. Her sister, Brenda Morganstern and her best friend Mary Richards both suggested she go see a doctor. Rhoda had been aprehensive about that but eventually agreed. She had just come back from seeing Dr Sheila Grahem, the gynocologist, who'd given her some shocking news.

"So what is it, Doctor? Just the flu or a virus, right?", Rhoda had asked. The doctor looked at her and said,

Mrs Girard, I've run several tests and they all came back positive."

"Positive for what? Am I gonna be alright? Is it something serious?", Rhoda asked, getting more and more panicked.

"Nothing that nine months won't cure. Or rather six months. Mrs Girard, You're pregnant. About three months along." Rhoda's eyes had gotten very huge and she stammered.

"Pr-pregnant? What do you mean?" The doctor smiled.

"Expecting, knocked up, with child. It's all the same meaning. You're going to have a baby."

"What?! No! This can't be happing. I mean I wanted to be a mother someday but Joe and I are separated. It wasn't supposed to happen now!"

"Would he ignore his responsibility?", asked the doctor. Rhoda shook her head.

"No. Of course not! He'd be a great father. I just wanted this baby to have two parents who loved each other and preferably live in the same appartment. He or she doesn't deserve to be a last ditch attempt to save a marriage!" Dr Grahem didn't respond to that. instead she wrote out a perscription and handed it to Rhoda.

"Here is the perscription for your prenatals. I need you to make an appointment to come back in a month so we can check on how this little one is doing." Rhoda just nodded and stood to leave.

"Thankyou, Doctor." She made the appointment with the receptionest and then hailed a cab and headed home. She sat on her sofa for several minutes just staring into space. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rhoda was jolted out of her thoughts.

"Rhoda?", a voice called.

"Yeah, Bren. Come on in!"

"Hey Rho! What did the doctor say?" Rhoda didn't answer right away as she looked down trying to hold back tears. This made Brenda kind of scared.

"Oh, No, Rhoda! Did she have bad news?! Whatever it is we'll get through it together!" Rhoda looked up at her sister and said,

"Well, I guess it depends on how you look at it. Dr Grahem said… well.. she told me that I'm…"

"What Rho?! You're what?!"

"I'm…I'm pregnent.", Rhoda finally managed to get out. Brenda stared at her sister in shock. She didn't speak for a minute, then said,

"Wow. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not really sure, yet. I don't think the shock has quite worn off yet. I do know I'm pretty scared to raise this kid alone.", Rhoda admitted.

"Rho, You aren't alone! Even if Joe isn't happy about the baby and doesn't want to help with it, you won't be alone. You'll have me and Ma and Pop and Mary even though she's in Minneappolis. And you have Suzie Albourne to go to for advice!" Rhoda reached out and squeezed her sisters hand.

"Thanks, Bren. I know that. Although Ma and Pop are touring the country right now. How am I gonna break this to them? I don't want to ruin their trip! And Ma would go crazy being long distance while I'm in this condition."

"Yeah, but she'd go through the roof if she found out later and you hadn't told her.",Brenda pointed out.

"True.",Rhoda agreed. She decided to tell her parents the news next time they called. Being out in an RV, there was no real way to contact them. Ida and Marty usually touched base on the phone once a week, though.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to Joe yet. I'll go see him at work tomorrow."

"Ok. You should call Mary tonight though. She'd want to know. Besides she can always help you work through things."

"You're right,Brenda. I'll call her right after dinner. She'll still be at work now." Brenda nodded. The two sisters talked for awhile longer and then Rhoda got dinner ready for the two of them. After helping her sister clean up, Brenda left and Rhoda went over to the phone. After dialing, It rang twice before Mary picked up.

"Hello?" Rhoda sighed and couldn't help tearing up at the sound of her friend's voice. Darned Hormones!"

"Hi, Kid."

"Rhoda? What's wrong?", Mary asked. She could tell something was not right by the sound of her friend's voice. Rhoda sighed again and began.

"Well, ya know how I haven't been feeling well for awhile now?"

"Yes. I told you to go see a doctor."

"Yeah, so did Brenda. Well, I finally did, and she, um, had some news." Mary was pretty scared now.

"Rhoda, what did she tell you?"

"Well,Mare, the thing is, I'm not terminal or anything,but It's not something that will just go away it a few days or weeks either." Mary was exasperated but tried to be patient.

"So what's going on? Rhoda, you're scaring me!"

"Sorry, Kid. It's just hard for me to voice it. I guess I'll just come right out and say it. Mary, I'm pregnant." It was getting a little easier each time she said it. maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Joe tomorrow. There was a silence on the other end.

"Mare? Ya there kid?" Mary found her voice and said,

"Wow. Pregant? I-I can't beleive it."

"Yeah. Imagine how I feel.", Rhoda replied.

"Are you ok?", Mary asked.

"Still getting used to the idea.", Rhoda admitted.

"Well, have you told Joe?",Mary inquired.

"Well, I'm going to do that tomorrow. To tell the truth,Mare, I'm a little nervous about that. I'm not sure how he'll take the news. We are separted, after all."

"Rhoda, I'm sure Joe will do the right thing. And you know I'm always here whenever you need to talk. And when the baby is near, call me. I'll be on the first plane out."

"Thanks, Kid. I know." The two friends talked a little longer and then Rhoda said goodby. She was exausted and knew she should get to bed. The next day, around lunch time, Rhoda headed out to Joe's demolition company office. She was relieved that he appeared to be alone.

"Hiya Joe.", Rhoda said nervously.

"Rhoda! Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know you wanted some space but I have to talk to you about something and it can't wait. It's pretty important. Joe looked at his wife for a second, then nodded.

"Ok. Come sit down. Jason is out getting lunch but he won't be back for several minutes yet." Joe sat down in his chair and Rhoda took Jason's.

"Now what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Well, the thing is, I haven't been feeling well for several weeks now. Since before you left."

"I remember. I thought it was just the flu."

"So did I. Then I thought it was stress when it didn't go away after a week."

"It wasn't?", Joe asked. Rhoda shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to hold back her tears.

"When It didn't go away, Brenda and Mary told me I should see a doctor about it. I didn't want to at first, but after a couple of weeks, I decided to. I went yesterday."

"Well? What did the doctor say?"

"Well, Joe, There's no easy way to say this. I don't want you to feel obligated to do something, but I think you need to know. You deserve to know."

"Rhoda, spit it out!", Joe said, getting anxious.

"Joe, I'm…pregnant." The tears came then, and Rhoda couldn't stop them. Joe, for his part, could only stare at his wife in shock. Finally, Rhoda couldn't stand it anymore. She spoke up in a shaky voice.

"Joe. Say something!"

 **Well, That ends chapter 1. I know! I'm mean! Joe's reaction will be in chapter 2, so please stay tuned! Remember, All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya on the flip side!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, heres chapter two! Please read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Joe stood there staring at his wife untill her voice broke him out of his trance.

"I- I don't know what to say. How far along are you?", Joe asked. Rhoda sighed.

"About three months."

"So you have about six months to go?" Rhoda nodded.

"Joe I swear this is not an excuse to get you to come back! I had no Idea untill yesterday, But this happened back before we split up." Rhoda was rambling but she couldn't help it.

"Rhoda, Rhoda! I know you wouldn't pull anything like that just to get me back. And I do want to be a part of this baby's life and I want to help you through this pregnancy, but I don't want to rush back together for the wrong reasons." Rhoda nodded.

"Right. Because that wouldn't be fair to any of us. You, me, or the kid." Joe put a hand on Rhoda's shoulder and said,

"Rhoda, I'm not abandoning you in this. You won't be alone. This will be my kid too and I'm going to do my best to be a great dad to him or her." Rhoda nodded and wiped away some tears. Just then, Jason returned in time to see the couple standing close together and Rhoda wiping her eyes.

"Hey. Uh, Did I miss something."

"Hi, Jason. No. you didn't miss anything. I was just leaving. Bye Joe."

"Bye, Rhoda. Call me later, K?" Rhoda gave one last nod and walked quickly out the door. As soon as she was gone, Jason turned to Joe.

"What was that all about?" Joe gave him a look that clearly said to back off.

"Nothing. Just drop it. Let's just eat." Jason decided not to push it for now. He'd wait till their secretary got back from her sick day and they could get it out of him together. Meanwhile, Rhoda headed back home to get some work done. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!", Rhoda called out absently. The door opened and Brenda walked in.

"Hi,Rho! How'd it go with Joe?"

"Well, Bren, about as well as can be expected. He said he'd be there for me and his kid but he doesn't want to rush back together for the wrong reasons."

"Oh. Well, at least He won't abandon you and the baby." Brenda replied. Rhoda shot her sister a look.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel much better. I wanted him back before I knew about the baby. This just makes me feel more alone."

"Rho, you're not alone. remember, even if Joe doesn't come back for good, you still have your family and your friends. Suddenly a knock sounded and a voice called out,

"It's me,Gary!" Brenda and Rhoda looked at each other and Brenda said,

"Talk about timing!",before heading to open the door.

"Hi, Brenda. Rhoda do ya have any soy sauce I could borrow?", Then he noticed the looks on the girls faces and added,

"What's going on? Everything OK?" Brenda began,

"Gary, This is kind of a bad time…"

"No, Bren! It's alright. I might as well tell him. He'll find out soon enough, anyway."

"Tell me what?", Gary asked.

"Gary, this is not to go outside this appartment until I say so." Gary nodded in agreement, and Rhoda took a deep breath.

"Well, The thing is, Gar, I'm going to have a baby. In six months I'll have a kid to look after." Gary stared for a minute and then found his voice.

"Wow. Is your husband….?

"Yes. Joe's the father. And before you ask, yes, he knows. I told him this morning."

"Wow. Uh, well,you know I'm here for ya,right? Anything you need." Rhoda reached out and squeezed his arm."

"I know,Gar. Thanks. Really."

"I have a feeling that once you tell everyone, this kid's gonna have alot of aunts and uncles besides me.",Brenda said.

"Well, aunts. But so far only one uncle. I really don't think we should count Carlton!", Rhoda quipped. Gary and Brenda laughed. They all talked for a bit longer then Rhoda got the soy sauce for Gary and he left. After he was gone, Brenda said,

"Well, It's Friday night. Ma and Pop will be calling tonight. What are you gonna do?"

"About what?",Rhoda asked.

"Are you gonna tell them or not?" Rhoda sighed and said,

"Well, I can't really keep this from them. Even if I'm not showing yet. I just hope we can convince Ma not to cut the trip short. For Pop's sake. And for mine." Brenda left to head back to the bank, saying she'd be back later. It was Rhoda's night to host the phone call. They alternated Fridays, Their parents called Brenda's place one week and Rhoda's the next and so on and so forth. This helped both girls because neither one had a huge phone bill every week. Rhoda continued to work on her sketches for another couple of hours before getting dinner started. After work, Brenda came back and the sisters ate together. At about seven PM, the phone rang. Rhoda answered it and Brenda got close so she could hear too.

"Hello?" Her Pop's voice said

"Rhoda! It's your father."

"And your mother! Is Brenda there with you?", Ida cut in.

"We're both here,Ma. Hi, Pop!", Brenda answered.

"Where are you guys?", Rhoda asked.

"We're in Nashville. We're going to see a show at the Grand Ole Opry in a couple of hours! What's going on with our girls?", asked Martin.

"Well, Actually, I'm glad you two called. I have some big news.", Rhoda began hesitently.

"What is it,sweetheart?", Ida asked.

"Well, There's no easy way to break this. I guess I'll just have to spit it out."

"Well spit it out already then!", Ida replied impatiently.

"Ma, Pop, In about six months you'll finally get something you've been wanting for awhile."

"A new Mink coat?", Ida asked.

"MA! I'm serious!", Rhoda said exasparatedly.

"Ida just let her talk.",Martin said, calmly.

"Alright! Alright!"

"Well, I hadn't been feeling well for awhile so I finally went to the doctor. Ma, Pop. You're gonna be grandparents!", Rhoda said more enthusiastically than nescisary, hoping to convince her parents this was a good thing. Dead silence met her ear.

"Ma? Pop? Ya still there?"

"Wow! Rhoda, congratulations Honey. Does Joe know?", said Martin, being the first to find his voice.

"Yes,Pop! I told him this morning. He's being supportive so far." Ida finally found her voice.

"Does this mean Joe's moving back home?" Rhoda sighed.

"No, Ma. It doesn't. Neither of us want to rush into things. Getting back together for the wrong reasons wouldn't be fair to anybody.

"Rhoda, I think he should do the right thing and move back in. The baby deserves two parents who work things out and work together and love each other."

"The baby WILL have that,Ma. Joe's not abandoning me or the baby. We just aren't ready to move back in together yet. When that happens we want to make sure it's because we really love each other and want to make the marriage work and not just for the sake of the baby."

"Fine. Do what you want. You never take my advice."

"Ma! I'm an adult and I know Joe better than you do! Moving back in too soon or because he feels obligated or pressured wouldn't be good for either of us!", Rhoda insisted. Ida sighed.

"Let me talk to your sister." Rhoda just rolled her eyes and handed the phone to Brenda.

"Hi, !… Yeah? Sure. Yes, I'm looking after her. Yes. I promise! She's fine. Yes, I'm eating just fine….So is Rhoda. What? No, Ma! You don't need to come back early!", Rhoda gestured for the phone again. "Ma, Rhoda wants to talk to you again.", Brenda said and handed the phone back.

"Ma? What's this I hear about you coming home early?"

"You need me! I should be there for my oldest daughter when she's in this condition."

"What condition Ma? I'm not even showing that much yet! I'll be fine! You and Pop deserve this vacation. You've been planning it for months! I will NOT let you cut it short for my sake!"

"Rhoda's right, Honey. She's got Brenda and her friends looking out for her. We need this time together. She'll keep us updated."

"That's right! Ma, I'll keep you posted and if something does happen to go wrong, THEN you can come back. But I'm doing great, right now. The doctor said I'm healthy and so's the baby. I'm right on schedual. I'll let you know close enough to the due date so you can get back before the baby is born. I do want you guys here for the birth." Ida hesitated.

"Well, I guess that's ok for now. But We'll continue to call every week and I want to know EVERYTHING."

"Alright,Ma."

"Rhoda, get Brenda to the phone.", Martin said. Rhoda waved her sister over.

"We're both here,Pop.",Rhoda said when Brenda scrunched in close to the phone.

"Well, we better get going so we can eat before the show. We love you, girls.

"Love you, too, Pop. Love you Ma!", said Brenda and Rhoda.

"Love you both! Talk to you next week! Rhoda, you better take care of yourself. You're eating for two now and don't work to hard! It's not good for the baby!", Ida said. Rhoda rolled her eyes.

"Yes,Ma. Talk to ya next Friday. Bye!"

"Bye, Ma! Bye, Pop!" added Brenda.

"Goodbye,girls!", Ida and Martin said in unison. Then they hung up. Rhoda and Brenda looked at each other and sighed in releif.

"Well, do ya think we held them off?", Brenda asked.

"I think we convinced Ma this time but I don't think it will work for long."

"Let's enjoy the peace while we can.", Brenda said. Rhoda nodded. Then the two women watched a movie on TV before it was time for Brenda to head back to her place.

 **Well, hope you enjoyed that! It will pick up pace as we go along! Again All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. This will have some baby shopping and pregnancy stuff in it! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks!**

Over the next month, Ida and Marty called twice as much as they had been. Most likely it was at Ida's insistence. Luckily for Rhoda, Ida hadn't said anything else about coming back to care for her. The morning sickness had finally stopped. Unfortunately Rhoda still had other issues, such as Swollen ankels and food cravings. Not that the cravings were anything new, but now she was craving wierd things like grilled cheese with gravy and Ice cream with pickles in it.

Today, she was going out shopping with her sister and two friends to pick out baby things. She would try to control the cravings so as not to gross her friends out. She had just finished putting on her makeup when there was a knock at the door.

"Hiya, Sally!", Said Rhoda as she answered the door. The two women hugged.

"Hi,Rhoda! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. It's gonna be great having a conversation that doesn't include the words 'Cream or Sugar?'", Rhoda laughed. Sally was a new friend that Rhoda had met the weekend before the doctors visit when she and Brenda had gone on a singles weekend together. They'd all become good friends that weekend but because of Sally's job as a stewardess, they didn't get to spend nearly enough time together.

"So How are ya feeling?", asked Sally.

"Like an inflated balloon. I have a little while to go before I start feeling like a beached whale.", Rhoda joked. The two women laughed again and then Rhoda said,

"Well, we better get going, We're meeting Suzie Albourne at the Automat near my old office for lunch. Brenda's off today. She was finishing her laundry so she'll meet us in the lobby." Sally nodded. Then Rhoda got her purse and jacket and the two headed out. Brenda was waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry! My fault. I was running a little behind scheduel today. Still Jet-lagged, I think.", Sally said as she hugged Brenda.

"It was as much my fault,Kiddo. I was just finished putting my makeup on when Sal got here."

"Ah well. It really doesn't matter, now. Let's just go. I'm starved!", Brenda replied. So they hailed a cab and headed to the resaurant. When they Arrived, Susie was waiting for them.

"Hey, You made it! Rhoda! For once someone else is pregnent other than me! How are ya feeling?",Susie said, hugging her friend.

"Pretty good, today,Susie. So how does it feel to not be the one with the big belly that's between us?", Rhoda quipped. Suzie laughed and replied,

"A little wierd ,actually." Then she turned to greet Brenda after which Rhoda said,

"Susan Albourne, I'd like you to meet our new friend, Sally Gallagher."

"Hi. Nice to meet you.", Sally said. Suzie shook her hand and said,

"Likewise."

"So, Susan. I've been listening to you and Rhoda. How many kids do you have anyway?",Sally asked. Susie gave a tired grin and said,

"Six." Sally's eyes widened and she said,

"Six?! Wow! I'm impressed. I'm not sure I could handle one. Probably one of the reasons I didn't have children. That and after the divorce I figured it wasn't a good idea."

"Susie's my go-to gal for advice these days. I asked her along so she could tell me what I'll need for a baby,I mean besides the obvious. Also, she probably knows where all the best deals are."

"Oh, yeah. I'm quite experienced in those areas.", Susie said, in a way that immplied that she could do with being a little less experienced.

"I'm really starved now. Can we go get our food and then talk?", begged Brenda. the others laughed but agreed they were hungry too. So they headed over to the windows and chose their food. Then, they went and found a table. After they'd eaten and talked for about an hour, Brenda said,

"Hey, we better get going if we're gonna hit all the stores we want today."

"Oh, you're right!" The four women quickly got their things together and headed to the first store.

"One of the first things you'll need is a good sturdy crib. How big of one do you want?",Suzie said.

"Well, big enough that the baby can use it for at least a year but small enough to fit in my bedroom for the first few months. I can't get a new place yet and I deffinately can't afford a two bedroom right now."

"Wouldn't Joe help? It's his kid too.", Brenda asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to ask him right away. I mean I think he's still getting used to the idea and we are still separated.", Rhoda said.

"Well you can't stay in that small appartment once the kid outgrows the crib.", Sally said.

"True.", replied Rhoda, feeling a bit anxious. There was a short pause and then Suzie spoke up.

"Well first things first. Let's find a small, but not too small, crib." They all nodded and headed to the baby furniture section. They looked around for several minutes and they were about to try another store when Brenda's eyes landed on just the thing.

"Hey, guys? Look at this one. What do ya think of it,Rhoda?" Rhoda came over with Sally and Susie right behind.

"Oh,Brenda! It's gorgeous! It's perfect!" The crib was walnut wood and polished was also just the right size.

"Woah. Slow down ,you two. You should probably look at the price before jumping into this decission.", Susie warned. Rhoda sighed and said

"You're right, Susie. I may not even be able to afford it." Rhoda nervously reached for the tag. She looked at it and held it up for the other's to see. They all felt releived. It was a good price and Rhoda knew she could afford it.

"I'm gonna go talk to the salesperson.", she told the others. A few minutes later Rhoda was the proud owner of a brand new crib. The salesperson promised to have it delivered to her appartment in the next day or so.

"Ok, so what's next, Susie?"

"A stroller. You don't have enough space for a crib and a changing table so you'll have to get that after you get a new place. But you'll need a stroller." They didn't find any strollers that Rhoda liked at this store so They moved on to the next one. It took awhile, but Rhoda did finally find a buggy that she liked and felt was safe enough. She bought it and asked to have it delivered. Next it was time to find a rocking chair.

"This shouldn't be too hard, because a rocking chair can be put anywhere. It is essential but doesn't take up much space.", Susie said. Sally was actually the one to find the perfect rocking chair. She found it pretty quickly,too.

"Hey, Rhoda, look at this one! It actually matches the crip pretty well." Rhoda went over to where her friend was looking and checked the price tag. It was a great buy.

"Great job,Sal! This is perfect!", Rhoda said. Once she'd bought the chair and requested it be delivered, she looked at her watch.

"Wow! we've been shopping longer than I thought. It's getting pretty late." Susie nodded and said,

"I think we've gotten enough for today. you still have quite a few months left to shop. Besides, you have to save some things for people to give you at your baby shower. Which by the way, Brenda, Mary, and I are throwing for you."

"Ah, no Susie. You guys don't have to do that. And Mary's all the way in Minneappolis. surely she can't fly up here for a shower." Brenda spoke up, then.

"No, Rho! It was her Idea. She called me that night after you told her and me and then I called Susie. We want to do this for you! Let us do this,please!" Rhoda still hesitated a minute and then said with a smile.

"Alright, then! If you really want to, I accept!" The four women headed back to Rhoda's talking excitedly about the shower. When they got back, Rhoda was surprised to see Joe waiting in the Lobby.

"Joe! What are you doing here? Have you been waiting for a long time?"

"No. I actually just got here. Carlton wouldn't let me up without calling ahead. You didn't answer, so he said I'd have to wait."

"I wouldn't want to be accused of not doing my job.",slurred the doorman. Rhoda rolled her eyes. Joe continued,

"I was waiting for him to pass out so I could just go on up." Everyone but Carlton laughed and then Rhoda said,

" Well, you know Susie and Brenda but you haven't met Sally Gallagher yet. Sally, this is Joe. Joe, Sally. The two exchanged plesentries ,and then Rhoda continued

"We just got back from baby shopping. I got a crib, a stroller and a rocking chair. They're being delivered later."

"Oh. That's great. When they get here, call me and I'll come over and set them up."

"Really? You'd do that for me?", Rhoda asked

"Sure, I would. It's my kid too.", Joe replied.

"Thanks! That would be terrific. Are you sure you know how?", Rhoda said, uncertainly

"How hard can it be? I know what it's supposed to look like. It'll be fine.", Joe responded, sure of himself.

"Ok, then. Thanks. I'll let you know when they come. Hey, the girls and I are about to go up and make dinner. You wanna eat with us?",Rhoda invited. Joe was happy to be asked but he answered back,

"Nah. Thanks. But I'm actually supposed to meet Charlie at the club tonight. Another time, though." Rhoda tried not to make a face at the mention of Charlie, but all she said was,

"Ok. Have fun. Call me later?"

"Sure. You have a good time with the girls. Susie, Brenda, great to see ya again. Sally, great meeting ya. Bye!", Joe kissed Rhoda on the cheek and left.

"He's a real looker!",Sally said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sally!", Brenda said. But Rhoda was laughing.

"No,Brenda! It's alright. He IS. Sally was just telling it like it is." Susie put a hand on her friend's shoulder and said,

"Rhoda, I saw the way he looked at you tonight. I garantee, by the time this baby's born at least, maybe way before, he'll be back for good."

"Ya Know, Susie, I hope so. I really do. But I don't want him staying with me only for the baby. If he comes back, It has to be because we really love each other and we both want this to work. I will NOT be an obligation." After a beat, Brenda said,

"Well, lets go get dinner going. "

"Susie? When do you have to get back? What is your family doing for dinner tonight? do you need to call them?", Rhoda asked. Usually, Susie had to be home way before now.

"Oh, no, It's ok. The kids are with their grandparents for the weekend and Arther has a meeting tonight.",Susie assured her.

"Terrific! This will be just like old times. Only with a new friend! Sal, can you stay for awhile tonight? I was hoping we could play cards after dinner or maybe watch a movie on TV?",Rhoda asked

"Sure. I'm game. I don't fly out again till Thursday.", Sally answered. Then Rhoda got the ingredients out to start dinner and they all laughed and talked while it was being prepared. After they ate, they played cards and watched Tv. They enjoyed each others company till late in the night. Things were bound to change soon, but for now, Rhoda just enjoyed the warmth of good friends and the joy of quality time spent together.

 **Well, there's chapter three. Hope it wasn't too boring. I think I might have a bit of writer's block. Things will pick up soon though. There will be alot of comedy and some angst coming up eventually. Don't worry though. The angst won't be long or permanent. Anyway, remember, ALL reviews are Much appreciated! PLEASE don't forget! Chapter 4 will be up next week. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Thanks!**

A few months later Rhoda was at the airport to pick up Mary who was staying for the weekend. The next day was the baby shower. Rhoda anxiously awaited her friend's arrival and when she saw her she called out,

"Mare!" Mary smiled widely at the sight of her best friend and quickly walked over to her.

"Rhoda!", she said, giving her a big hug. She helped her friend out of the hard chair and together they headed towards the exit.

"Do you need to get any bags,Kid?", Rhoda asked. Mary shook her head.

"No. I only brought my carry on since I'll just be here for two nights." Rhoda nodded and then said,

"So how've you been,Kid?"

"Pretty good. Things are kinda slow at the office these days. Murray and Mr Grant send their love and said to tell you they are really happy for you. Ted says congratulations and make sure to save up to send your kid to Broadcasting School. It's the best darn career out there according to him.", Mary said. Rhoda rolled her eyes and said,

"And I bet he thinks my kid will be the second best in the business because HE would be the best. At least in his mind." Mary laughed.

"Actually your kid would be more like third or fourth best. He's determined that at least ONE of his children will be in the business. By the way, Georgette's coming up tomorrow. She chose to drive again.",Mary said.

"Oh. I hope she can get here easier than the last time.",Rhoda said, concerned. She remembered Georgette's story of her trip over for the wedding.

"She's leaving Ted and David at home but she's bringing the baby with her."

"Awww! That's terrific! I can't wait to see little Mary-Lou.",Rhoda said with a grin.

"Oh,Rhoda, you will instantly fall in love with her! She's adorable. And she looks just like her mother."

"Hopefully she won't get her father's personallity!", Rhoda quipped. Mary gave her friend a playful slap.

"Rhoda! Seriously though, she seems to have Georgette's personallity so far."

"That's a relief.", Rhoda replied. The two friends laughed. By now they were out of the airport and Rhoda hailed a cab. When they got back to the apartment they were met by Brenda.

"Mary! Great to see you!", Brenda said giving her a hug. Mary smiled as she hugged Rhoda's little sister back.

"You too,Brenda. Thanks for letting me stay with you this weekend."

"Oh, no problem! It'll be fun. Hey we're supposed to meet with Suzie Albourne in a couple of hours. She's coming over to go over details for tomorrow. And Rho you can't be here. There have to be a few surprises at least.", Brenda said. Rhoda rolled her eyes and said.

"Alright! I guess I can handle that for awhile. I'll see if Joe's up for lunch or something. Hey Mare, You have to come up to my place and see the stuff we got for the baby."

"Oh yes! I want to see them!", Mary said and then the three women headed to the elevator. Once inside the appartment, Rhoda showed Mary the boxes that contained the crib and the stroller. She took out the stroller and unfolded it to show Mary.

"Rhoda, That's incredible looking! Why is the crib still in the box,though?"

"Well, Joe and I thought because of the size of this place that it would be better if we waited till closer to time for the baby to put up the crib. The rocking chair is over here. It's the only thing that's set up for now.",Rhoda explained

"Oh, Rhoda! That's beautiful!",Mary gushed

"I know! I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. Suzie actually found it.", Rhoda replied.

"Rho, you should call Joe now. That way you know ahead of time if he can get together.",Brenda said.

"You have a point there, Bren. I'll give him a call." Rhoda said. Before she could get to the phone though there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in,Gar!", Rhoda called.

"Hi Rhoda I was wondering….Oh. Well Hellooo!", Gary said, stopping short in front of Mary.

"Gary, this is my best friend,Mary Richards. Mary, Gary Levy."

"I hope you plan to stay awhile. Maybe you and I could have a little…fun!", Gary said with a wink, as he took Mary's hand and kissed it.

"Uh, Thankyou but I'm really not here for long. I'm here for Rhoda's baby shower. I'm going home soon after that. It's nice to meet you, though.", Mary said, pulling her hand away. Rhoda and Brenda tried not to laugh as they watched Gary get shut down. Gary did not give up so easily.

"Aww, Come on. Just dinner? No strings attached."

"Sorry, But I already have plans.",Mary said Gary opened his mouth to protest again but Rhoda stepped in.

"Gary, give it up! Can't you see she's not interested?"

"Alright, But if you change your mind, I'm in Rhoda's old appartment. 9E. Remember the name, Gary Levy. See ya later, Foxy Lady.", Gary said, then with a nod at Brenda and Rhoda, he Swaggered out the door." Mary looked at Rhoda.

"THAT'S the guy you traded appartments with?"

"Yeah, I know Kid. But he's actually not such a bad guy once you get to know him."

"Yeah, He's just not as charming as he thinks he is.", added Brenda. The women all laughed. Rhoda then went over and did make the call to Joe. He was free and said he'd come pick her up in about an hour.

"So, Rhoda, how are things going with you and Joe?"

"Well Mare, It's kinda hard to tell. Sometimes they seem to be getting better but he hasn't asked to move back in together yet. I also don't want him to move back in out of obligation, as I told you before. I want things to really get better before we talk about him coming back to me and Junior here. The kid deserves to have his parents together but only if they truly love each other. Not just for the baby's sake." Mary nodded understandingly. They all talked for a few more minutes and then Rhoda went to get ready for Joe. About and hour later, there was a knock.

"Mare? Could you get that, Kid? Or Bren?", Rhoda called out. Mary got up to answer the door.

"Hi,Joe.", She said when she saw who it was.

"Mary! Good to see ya! I didn't know you'd be in town.", Mary hugged him and said,

"Im here for Rhoda's shower tomorrow."

"Oh,Right. The baby shower. I forgot. Hiya,Bren. How are ya?", Joe said.

"I'm good,Joe. Rhoda'll be out in a minute.", Brenda replied. Soon Rhoda came out of the bedroom.

"Hiya,Joe!", Rhoda said. They gave each other a peck on the lips.

"Hi, Rhoda. You ready?"

"Yeah. I just need to get my jacket. Girls, I'll be back in an hour. Tell Suzie she's welcome to go to dinner with us tonight if she'd free. I'll see you when you finish your meeting.", Rhoda answered.

"Alright, Rho."

"Have a great time!", Mary added. Rhoda smiled and then she and Joe headed out.

"So what are you hungry for?",Joe asked when they got to the cafe?

"I don't know yet. I'm really starved though.",Rhoda said. Joe ordered and when he finished Rhoda made her decission.

"I'll have the Shrimp Pasta with breadsticks and a small Chef Salad.", she said to the waiter. After the waiter left, Rhoda said,

"Hey Joe, Where are we going. In our relationship I mean? Ya Know?I feel like we're actually making some headway but you haven't asked to move in again, yet." Joe sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well, Rhoda. I'm excited about being a dad. And I love you. I really do. I just don't want to rush into anything. It wouldn't be healthy for any of us if all we have is a marriage of convinience. I want to just be sure we get back together for the right reasons. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Joe. I get it. I do. I just miss us.",Rhoda admitted.

"I do too, Babe. But that may not be enough of a good reason to move back in together. I want it to be good for both of us. For all of us. You understand?", Rhoda sighed and nodded. The food came then, so they dropped the conversation for the time being. After lunch, Joe took Rhoda in a cab back to her place and, since the girls didn't seem to be back yet, they sat on the couch and talked some more. They lost all track of time and soon Mary was back with Suzie and Brenda. Joe said goodby and left. The four Woman talked and laughed and talked some more until it was time for dinner. After Dinner Suzie went from the restaurant to her place and the other three headed back to Brenda's and Rhoda's. The next day Suzie and Brenda and Mary set things up for the shower. Rhoda stayed at her place. Georgette would come there before the shower. Rhoda had just finished getting herself ready when she heard a soft knock on the door. She went to answer and broke into a big grin.

"Georgette! Hiya! Come in!"

"Hi, Rhoda. I hope I'm not disturbing you.", Georgette said as she set the infant seat down so she could hug Rhoda. Rhoda hugged her back and said,

"No. Not at all. Let me look at you! You look gorgeous. You look just like a new mom should look. Happy."

"Oh I am, Rhoda. I am. I love being a wife and mother. David's the smartest child I've ever met which is difficult for Ted, sometimes, I think. But Ted wouldn't trade his son for the world nor would I. And Mary Lou is such a good baby. She almost never cries."

"Ah, Georgette. I'm so glad. Let me look at her!", Rhoda said.

"Alright. You can hold her if you'd like.", Georgette offered. Rhoda quickly accepted.

"She can help break in the new rocking chair." Rhoda sat down as Georgette took the sweet bundle out of the infant seat. Then the new mom put the bundle into the expectant mom's waiting arms.

"Oh, Georgette. She's perfect. She's just adorable."

"Thankyou.",Georgette said with a smile. The two friends visited for awhile until it was time to head down to Brenda's for the shower. When they got there, Sally had already arrived. It had been a month or so since they'd seen each other so Rhoda was especially glad to see her and Sally was shocked at Rhoda's appearence.

"Wow! You look about ready to pop!", Sally said after they'd hugged.

Rhoda laughed and said,

"I hope not,Sal. I still got at least4 weeks to go!" Then she introduced Sally to Georgette. Suzie had met her at the wedding. Soon the other guests started to arrive. Myrna was there, and Jeanette, as well as Brenda's friend Sandy. Ellen came too and took pictures of the event. Rhoda got several very nice gifts. From Mary there was a pair of hand knitted booties and a little sweater. From Brenda, a baby swing. There was a set of bibs and onsies from Myrna and diapers and a teathing ring from Suzie. The latter made Rhoda smile as she remembered what Suzie had brought to her bridal shower. Crib sheets were the gift from Jeanette, and also, a rattle. Sandy got her a hooded towel and a baby tub for the sink. Ellen got her a couple of stuffed animals and a mobile. Georgette got her a special baby book and a couple of sleepers. Rhoda was extremely touched by the love shown by her friends and sister. Especially Mary who'd worked so hard on a handmade gift and flowned all the way for the shower and Georgette who'd driven all the way to celebrate Rhoda's upcoming motherhood. Looking around the room, Rhoda thought life couldn't get much better than this.

 **Well, There was the Shower chapter. In the next chapter, we will see more Rhoda and Joe and Joe and Gary attempt to set up the this one is so short! Hopefully I won't have writers block for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya Folks! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Please read AND review! On to the story now!**

Rhoda was busy getting herself ready for the day. Joe was coming over soon, and he and Gary were going to attempt to put together the crib. Attempt was the operative word, because Rhoda was almost positive that Joe and Gary would not be reading the instructions. Rhoda rolled her eyes at the mere thought. The doorbell rang and Rhoda quickly ran the comb through her hair and went to answer it. She found her separated husband on the other side grinning at her.

"Hiya Babe!", he said, pulling her close and giving her a kiss. Rhoda and Joe had grown closer again due to all the shared pregnancy stuff, but Rhoda didn't quite trust the feeling enough to let him move back in with her yet. She kissed him back in that moment,though before letting him all the way in.

"Gary should be up in a minute.", Rhoda said. Joe nodded.

"Where's the crib?", he asked. Rhoda pointed to the corner of the room.

"Waiting to be set up. It's still in the box. Before Joe could respond there was another knock on the door.

"Come on in, Gar!" Rhoda called out, knowing who it was.

"Hiya, Rhoda. Hey Joe. You ready to get to work on this thing?",Gary said,entering the appartment.

"Sure. Grab your tools and let's get to work."

"Here's the instruction manuel.", Said Rhoda pointedly as she handed the booklet to her husband.

"Thanks, Rho, but we won't need it.", Gary answered for both men.

"Yeah, how hard can it be? There aren't that many peices to this thing.", Joe added, setting the manuel on the countertop. Rhoda rolled her eyes again.

"Ok. But don't come crying to me when everything comes crashing down.", she replied smugly. She then left to go meet her friend, Sally, for lunch. In the meantime, Gary and Joe were arguing over how to assemble the crib.

"I think this peice goes over here.", Joe said. Gary shook his head vigorously.

"No. Anyone can see that it goes over here!"

"Oh, no. I don't think so! See, it fits perfectly here.", Joe said and screwed the peice in to proove it. Sure enough, the peice appeared to go right into place. Gary had to concede that Joe might have been right. This time. They continued to argue and put the crib together for the next two hours. Rhoda and Sally got back from lunch and watched the two men at work. silently laughing behind their backs at the antics.

After about another hour, Joe pronounced the project finished. Rhoda and Sally went over and and took a look. They were really impressed and surprised that the crib looked pretty good. Rhoda put the mattress in and Gary shook the crib to make sure it was sturdy. It stayed together.

"Wow. Great job you guys! I'm impressed.",Rhoda praised them.

"So am I. I was certain it would collapse to the ground the second you got the mattress in.", quipped Sally.

"Ha-ha!", Gary said sarcastically. Right then there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in,Bren!", Rhoda called out. Brenda opened the door and said,

"Hiya,Rho! I just came up to see how things are going."

"We've finished,Brenda. Come on in and have a look.", Joe said. Brenda came all the way into the appartment and shut the door. Suddenly they all heard a loud creeking sound.

"What was that?", Brenda asked. The others shrugged. The creaking came faster and louder and all of a sudden, the entire crib came crashing down, mattress and all. The five adults stood there and stared at the pile on the floor for about a minute before they all looked at each other and burst out laughing. Rhoda recovered first and said,

"Next time,boys, would you PLEASE read the instructions?" Joe and Gary looked sheepish, and slowly, both men nodded. The three women just shook their heads and went to prepare supper while the two men got back to work.

 **Well that was a short one. Sorry about that but I'm not feeling too great right now and I have a little writer's block as well. The next chapter will hopefully be up on Monday. It will either be the last or second to last but I promise There will be a sequel. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's chapter 6 for ya! Please read AND review! Hope you enjoy it!**

About a month later, Rhoda was one week into her 8th month of pregnancy. She and Joe were sitting on her sofa arguing over names.

"How about Jackson?"

"Too southern.", Rhoda replied.

"Justin?"

"I don't know. We can keep it as an option.", Rhoda said. Joe nodded and put it on the maybe list.

"What do you think of Wilber?"

"NO! I'm not setting up my kid to be a nerd!", Rhoda stated, shocked. Joe had to chuckle at that. Rhoda then said,

"Why are all the names you've picked boy names? Are you really so positive that this little one will be a boy? It could be a girl, you know."

"Nah. I just have a feeling. It's a boy. But we can discuss girl names if you want. Do ya have any ideas?

" I was thinking of Meridith. After Mary. I also have been testing out Julia. Julie for short. And also. Ginger."

"Those are all nice names. Except I'm not really a fan of Ginger. I dated a girl in highschool who turned out to be a real snob. Her name was Ginger."

"Ok. So Ginger's deffinately out.", Rhoda quipped. Just then the phone rang. Joe answered.

"Hello? …..Oh, Hiya Lou.… Yeah. She's right her. Just a second.", Joe turned to Rhoda and added,

"It's Lou Grant." Rhoda took the phone from her husband, surprised.

"Hiya, Lou. What's up?… What?! Oh my Gosh! When?…. Uh, Yeah, sure. Poor Kid. She must be devastated…. Of course, Lou. I really want to be there for her…. yeah, I guess I can put up with Phyllis for Mary's sake… Well, I'm actually 8 months along. I should still be able to fly for another week…. Ok. I'll talk to you soon… yeah. Bye.", When Rhoda got off the phone, Joe was staring at her.

"What was that all about?", he asked, supiciously. Rhoda sighed.

"WJM got a new station manager who thinks he knows best in everything. He thinks that the ratings problem is behind the camera and he just fired everyone but Ted!"

"You're kidding me!", Joe said. Rhoda shook her head sadly.

"I wish I was. Ted knew just how to play the guy. He brought in his entire family, including the dog and convinced the guy to keep him. I'm not sure it ever occured to Ted one way or the other that the others would lose there jobs while he kept his. Anyway. Lou said Mary's really heartbroken over the whole thing and he asked if I'd come down and support Mary. The kid needs me. Phyllis is coming as well but I think I can handle her for Mare's sake."

"Rhoda, No! I'm not letting you fly to Minneappolis in your condition by yourself!", Joe said, firmly. Rhoda was mad.

"Joseph Girard, you do NOT get a say in this! Mary's my best friend, and you are NOT gonna stop me from being there for her." Joe sighed and walked to the window. After a second he turned back and said,

"Ok. I won't stop you. You're right. I can't. But I'm coming with you." Rhoda looked about ready to protest, but Joe held up his hand to stop her.

"Now, don't worry. I will go to the hotel while you talk to Mary. I know she doesn't need me hanging around during this time. I'll give you girls your space. But I'm not letting you go by yourself. I care about you too much." Rhoda smiled and walked over and kissed Joe.

"Thankyou. It's nice to know you care, ya know?"

"Well, don't forget it.", Joe replied pulling her closer. Rhoda nodded and then pulled away after one more kiss. Then Joe called Lou to let him know there would be one more and find out the travel arrangments. He'd pay Lou back for his ticket when he saw him. The next day, Joe and Rhoda flew out of Lagardia and Lou met them in Minneapolis's airport. A few minutes later Phyllis came up to the group. She froze in shock when she saw Rhoda.

"Oh. My. Word! Rhoda? What has happened to you?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Nice seeing you,too,Phyllis!"

"But, you're… you're…."

"Pregnant? I think that's the word you're looking for,Phyl. Yeah. That happens when people are married, sometimes. Or has it been that long for you? Bess is an only child. Probably a reason for that.", Rhoda shot back. Phyllis didn't say anything at first but then said,

"Well, congratulations. Although, lord knows how this poor child will turn out." Joe laid a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her. Before anyone could say a word, though, Lou spoke up.

"Alright. Let's get going now. Joe, I'll drop you off at the hotel, then I'll take Rhoda and Phyllis over to Mary's appartment." Joe nodded and the group went to get the bags and headed out of the airport. Once Lou dropped off the two women, Rhoda realized that she'd been right. Mary was trying hard to keep up a happy front but Rhoda could see right through her even if Phyllis was oblivious. Finally after a few minutes of Phyllis trying to fight Rhoda for the right to be the "best friend" Rhoda pulled Mary aside and told her just to let it go. That's all it took. Mary's face crumpled, and she choked out

"Oh,Rhoda!" Rhoda pulled her friend into a hug and held her while she cried.

"I know, sweetheart. Awww.", Rhoda said softly as she stroked Mary's hair. Then, she patted her friends back and rocked her gently as she continued to murmer,

"It's alright. It's alright." A few minutes later, she felt a hard tap on her arm. She looked up and rolled her eyes. It was Phyllis, giving her a pointed look. Rhoda didn't think Mary needed a big scene so she gently turned her best friend around and handed her over to Phyllis. She'd talk with Mary privately later, but if she didn't give in to Phyllis now, the woman was likely to make things worse. Rhoda and Joe stayed in Minneapolis for the weekend and then on Sunday night, they headed back home. Brenda met them at the airport.

"Rho! Joe! Hey!" Rhoda and Joe grinned as they approached the young woman. Rhoda pulled her sister into a hug and said,

"Hiya,Bren! You didn't have to come meet us!"

"I wanted to. How's Mary?"

"She's ok. Considering. How are the folks?"

"Well, actually, I have news about that. I talked to them Friday night as usual and Ma said that they're coming home."

"Really? When?", asked Rhoda.

"They should be back sometime tonight or tomorrow.",Brenda answered, then she noticed Rhoda wincing.

"Rhoda?"

"I'm ok.", Rhoda tried to assure her sister. Joe didn't believe it.

"What's wrong, Babe?", He asked. Rhoda took a deep breath and stopped wincining.

"I don't know. It was a sharp pain. It's over now, though."

"Babe, maybe you should go to the hospital.", Joe said.

"What? Oh, no. Guys, I promise. I'm fine. I've had a few of these here and there all weekend and they always end after a few seconds. The baby's not due for three weeks. Stop worrying."

"Rho! You've had these pains ALL weekend? You could be in LABOR! You really need to go to the hospital!",Brenda said, panicking.

"Brenda! I'm fine. I just told you. The baby isn't due till next month. I just want to go home.", Rhoda insisted. The two others reluctently agreed after making her promise that they could take her straigh to the hospital if the pains came more frequently. Rhoda was relieved. She didn't want to be in that hospital untill she absolutely had to. They went to get their bags and headed out to hail a cab. They were about half way home when Rhoda felt excruciating pain.

"Joe! I think I need to go to the hospital after all.", Rhoda said shakily.

"Are you having more contractions?", Joe asked.

"Yes. But these are horrible! I think something's wrong!", Rhoda said. By now she was in tears and scared to death. What if something was REALLY wrong with her baby? Brenda held her sister's hand and Joe pulled her close to him as he said,

"Driver, get us to Mt Sinai medical Hospital as fast as possible. My wife's in labor!" The Driver's eyes widened and he tried to figure out the fastest, safest route to the hospital. He really hope the lady didn't have this baby in his cab. In the back, the three passengers just hoped and prayed that all would be ok.

 **Yup! I left it on a cliff hanger! Sorry/not sorry. I have to keep you all on your toes! Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget. Next chapter will be posted next week! Catch ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

When they arrived at the hospital, Brenda got out to help Joe with Rhoda, Then she ran in and grabbed the nearest nurse to bring out a wheel chair. They got back to the couple , and Brenda paid the driver.

"We'll meet you inside!", Joe called out to his sister in-law who nodded back at him. An hour later, Brenda was nervously pacing the waiting room waiting for word from Joe who was in the delivery room with his wife. Rhoda was squeezing his hand a little too hard. Finally,Brenda decided to try and call her folks. They might be back by now. She went to the payphone and dialed the Bronx number. No answer. Brenda really didn't want to wait alone right now. She decided to make one more call. About a half hour later Gary came rushing through the doors to the waiting room. Brenda went over to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"How's Rhoda.",he asked.

"I don't know. They've been in there about 2 hours. No one's told me what's going on!",Brenda exclaimed,

"Brenda! Rhoda will be fine. Women have babies all the time. It just takes awhile that's all.",Gary said soothingly

"I know. I just hate this waiting.", Brenda admitted

"Have you called your folks? They were supposed to get back today, right?", Gary replied. Brenda sighed.

"I've tried ,but they haven't answered." Gary gently steered her towards the pay phones.

"You should try again." Brenda nodded and put the coins in. Then she dialed. This time a voice said,

"Hello?"

"Pop!",Brenda said, relieved.

"Brenda! We were just about to call. Are Joe and Rhoda back from Minneappolis yet?",Marty asked cheerfully.

"Actually That's why I'm calling. Rhoda's in Labor. At Mt Sinai. I'm calling from the hospital payphone."

"WHAT?! We'll be right over! We'll see you in about forty-five minutes!"

"Ok, Pop. Love you!"

"Love you too,Honey. Hang in there. We'll see you soon.", Marty said. Brenda hung up and turned to Gary.

"They're on there way." Gary nodded. He was glad Brenda would have her folks around, but he was terrified about meeting them. Especially Ida.

Meanwhile in the delivery room, Rhoda was in the final stages of labor.

"Ok, Mrs Girard, On the next contraction, it will be time to push.", said the doctor. Rhoda nodded and reached for Joe's hand again. The next contraction came and she pushed with all her might. It took about ten pushes but finally they heard a loud wail and the doctor announced,

"It's a boy!"

"A boy, Joe!", Rhoda exclaimed. Joe was laughing and crying at the same time as was Rhoda. He looked at his wife and said,

"A son! I have a son!"

"What are you naming the little guy?", the nurse asked at she handed the baby to his mother after cutting the chord and cleaning him up.

"Well, we were still working on that. but I've been thinking over the weekend. Joe, I really want to still name our son after Mare, and you, too.

"We are NOT naming my son Mary!", Joe said, incredulously. Rhoda chuckled and said,

"No, Babe! I was thinking his name should be Richard Joseph. We could call him Joey. Little Ricky just sounds too I Love Lucy for me."

"Richard Joseph. Joey. I like that. Well, Joey, do you like your name?", Joe asked his son. The baby moved slightly and let out a coo.

"Well, I guess we'll take that as a yes. Do you want to hold our son,Joseph?", said Rhoda. Joe nodded happily and held out his arms. Rhoda put little Joey gently into his daddy's arms. Joe couldn't take his eyes off of the little guy. After a few minutes the nurse and doctor came over.

"We need to take this littlle one to the nursury now so you can prepare to bring his sibling into this world.", the doctor said. Rhoda and Joe looked at each other in shock and both parents said at once,

"Sibling?!"

 **Surprise! Yes, Rhoda and Joe were unknowingly pregnant with Twins! I made that decission because I wanted a twist and because I couldn't decide between a boy and a girl so they are having both. Baby number two will be born in the next chapter. This story has a bit longer before it's over. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay! Holiday stuff! I'm back to once or twice a week posting till this story is finished though now! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Rhoda and Joe both looked at the doctor and Joe said,

"Did you say sbling?" The doctor nodded.

"As in, we're having twins?!", Rhoda asked for clarification.

"Yes.", replied the doctor.

"But how is that possible? Wouldn't we have known?", Rhoda asked.

"Not necisarily. Sometimes one twin can hide itself behind the other. That's what happened in this case. That's why we never caught it.", The doctor said, then added, "I'll give you two some privacy." After the doctor left the room, Joe and Rhoda looked at each other for a few moments. Finally, Joe found his voice again.

"Well, I guess I should go out and give everyone an update." Rhoda nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. Bren will have to call Mare and tell her what's going on. But, remind her to keep the name a secret. I want to tell Mary that myself. I also want her to call Sal and Suzie…. Joe, What are we gonna do? I only have one crib and one stroller. and one of everything else!"

"It'll be alright, babe. I'll help you. We'll get some more things. I'll start with the crib since the babies will need somewhere to sleep when they get home. We can get some other stuff later.", Joe replied kissing her before taking her hand.

"Ok. Now get outta here and go spread the word about our soon to be surprise new addition!", Rhoda said with a little chuckle. Joe let out a soft chuckle too, and then kissed Rhoda one more time before heading out to the waiting room. Everyone stood and rushed over to Joe as soon as he entered the waiting room.

"What do we have? A grandson or granddaughter?!",Ida asked.

"Yeah, Is it a girl or boy?",Brenda added.

"What's the name?", Marty put in his question.

"Is it Gary or Garyanna?", Gary piped in. Joe rolled his eyes and tried to quiet everyone.

"Calm down,everyone! One question at a time. It's a boy, for now. His name is NOT Gary. We decided to name him Richard Joseph. He's 7 lb 8 oz. He's doing fine."

"AWWW! Wait till I tell Mary you named him after her.",Brenda said.

"Yeah, we did. But we are calling him Joey. Rhoda didn't want to risk the baby being called Little Ricky and I agreed. But when you call, don't tell her the name!", Joe responded.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say that it was a boy for now?!", Gary asked in shock. Joe nodded.

"Yeah. That's an interesting developement I need to elaborate on. Apparently, there was another baby hiding behind Joey. We are having twins." Joe then calmly waited for the others to catch on. It didn't take long.

"Twins?! Two babies?!", Brenda and Ida and Marty and Gary all said together. Joe laughed.

"Yeah! In fact I better get back in there. Baby number two could appear at anytime!" Joe hugged Brenda his parents in law and shook Gary's hand before heading back to the delivery room. He found he got there just in time.

"Oh, Mr Girard, your wife is almost ready to push. Baby number two wants to enter this world very much!", the Doctor said. Joe nodded and took his place next to his wife.

Meanwhile, the others looked at Joey in the nursary and Brenda called Mary, Sally, and Suzie. Mary promised to update Georgette. Then They all settled in the waiting room to await the next birth. In the delivery room, Rhoda was in hard labor. She was squeezing Joe's hand pretty hard.

"You're doing great, Babe! Just a few more pushes and it's out!", Joe encouraged.

"I'm so tired,Joe. And it hurts so BAD!", Rhoda shouted before another contraction hit and she let out a scream.

"I know. I know. But you're doing fine. Just a little longer.", Joe soothed. After a few more pushes, the doctor pronounced,

"It's a girl!", as the nurse cut the chord.

"A girl,Rho! We have a daughter!", Joe exclaimed. But Rhoda didn't respond. Joe looked over at his wife and his eyes widened in horror as he saw a pool of blood on her sheets. The doctor noticed at the same time and went to check on her.

"Babe?! What's wrong?! Doctor what's happening to my wife?!", Joe asked in panic. The doctor turned to her nurse and said,

"Get him outta here!" The nurse started to pull Joe towards the doors. Joe yanked away.

"No! I need to be with her! Rhoda!"

"Sir! You need to go out now and let the doctor work on your wife.", said the nurse, calmly but firmly.

"But… but… She needs me. I need to stay!"

"Mr Girard, Dr Grahem is a good doctor. You need to leave and let her do her job. I promise, your wife is in good hands!", The nurse said. Joe didn't take his eyes off Rhoda as he allowed the nurse to lead him out of the room. He stood right outside the door, too shocked to move for a moment, then realized what he needed to do. He forced himself to move towards the waiting room.

 **Well, there's chapter 8! I will post the next chapter no later than Monday but maybe before if I can find the time. Maybe I won't leave ya hangin for too long. There will probably be about 3 chapters left after this one. two more and an epilogue! Thanks for sticking with me If Joe seems a bit OOC here, remember that his wife could be dying. Most men would behave differently than normal in a situation like that. Since they never got to have a baby on the show, I have to use my own imagination to decide how he'd act if this happened. By the way for any of you who are also NCIS fans, I just wrote a oneshot tag to episode 15:1. It's called Family Always. Hope you will read and review that one too! As for this story, remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, as promised, here is the next chapter! It's kinda heavy and dark, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Please Read AND review! Thanks!**

When Joe made it to the waiting room, all he could do was stand there. No words would come out. The others knew right away that something was very wrong!

"Joe, What is it?", asked Brenda. She recieved no response, so Marty tried. Getting directly in front of his son in law, he said,

"Joe, What's the matter? Is it Rhoda? The babies?" That somewhat snapped Joe out of his trance.

"The babies are fine. Rhoda… Rhoda…", He struggled to get the words out. Ida came up to him and grabbed his wrists.

"What happened to my daughter?", she asked. Joe mentally shook himself.

"I don't know! The second baby was born with no problems. Things seemed to be ok. Then…"

"Then what?", asked Gary.

"I was so excited when the doctor told us it was a girl. I said that to Rhoda and when she didn't respond, I turned to her. She was unconcious and there was blood coming through the sheets!"

"Well, will she be alright?", asked Ida. Joe shook his head.

"I don't know. They kicked me out of the room. They said she was in good hands. I assume they'll come get me when they're finished!" Joe sat down in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. Brenda sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders and said,

"She'll be fine, Joe. We have to believe that!" It was hard for her to sound convincing because she was struggling to hold back tears.

"Of course she will!", said Marty with more conviction than he felt.

"My daughter is a Morganstern! That means she's a fighter! She'll be up and out of here in no time.", Ida said. Joe looked up and was about to comment when the doctor came back in.

"Mr Girard?" Joe sprung up from his chair and went over to her.

"How is she, doctor?" The doctor looked around at the others and said in a low voice,

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private to talk?" Joe shook his head.

"No. They're family, too. You can talk in front of them." Dr Grahem nodded.

"alright. Well, I'm afraid it's not good news. We stopped the bleeding and she is breathing on her own, but Mrs Girard has slipped into a coma."

"Is she gonna die?!", asked Brenda.

"It's really too soon to tell. The fact that she is breathing on her own is encouraging, but the thing you have to understand is that Coma's can be extremely unpredictable. I suggest you all take turns and go in and talk to her. That has been proven to be helpful for bringing a comatose patient around. I'm sorry I can't give you more hope than that. We are moving her to a room now. She will be able to recieve visitors in about half an hour. I am happy to say that both of your babies are doing well. They are in the nursery if you'd like to see them. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't bring better news."

"Thankyou, Doctor.", said Joe, hoarsley, before sitting down slowly. The doctor nodded and left. After several minutes of Silence, Brenda said,

"Joe? Are you ok?" Joe looked up with anger in his eyes and said,

"What do YOU think?! My wife could be dying and there's not a damn thing I can do about it! So, NO! I'm NOT ok!", Joe shouted before He got up and stormed out.

"Joe!", Ida called. Marty hugged his wife and said with a sigh,

"Let him go. He needs time alone right now. I'll go check on him in a few minutes." Ida nodded.

"What do we do now?", asked Gary quietly.

"Well, Brenda should go call Mary and probably Sally and Suzie. Then I say we go see the babies. The doctor will find us when Rhoda's in a room." The others all nodded in agreement and Brenda and Gary headed for the pay phone. A few minutes later, Brenda came back and announced,

"Suzie and Sally are both headed over here now and Mary is looking into getting plane tickets. She and Georgette will hopefully be here on the next flight out."

"Probably the best thing. They should be here just in case….", Ida began and then trailed off.

"MA! Don't even say that! Rhoda will be fine! We can't think anything else!", Brenda said before beginning to cry. Ida pulled her younger daughter into a hug and said huskily,

"Honey. We need to face facts. And the facts are that Rhoda is in a coma and the doctors don't know if she'll wake up."

"Brenda's right though. We should be realistic but also think positive. We can't give up on our daughter.

"You think I'm giving up?!", Ida asked angrily?!

"No! I don't think that! But we need to keep a positive outlook.", Marty soothed. Ida took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok, Let's go see the babies before the others get here. Any of them who want to see them can go when they get here.", Marty said. His wife and daughter nodded and They all headed towards the nursery with Gary tagging along. Meanwhile, Joe was in the chapel. He was sitting in one of the pews and staring at the figure of Jesus on the cross.

"Why, God! WHY! She is the love of my life! Is this punishment for being a terrible husband?! If it is, I admit I deserve it! But we have two babies who need their mom! Please don't punish them when I screwed up! PLEASE bring her back to me! to US!", That was all Joe was able to say before he completely broke down. He cried for about five minutes before getting himself together. Rhoda needed him to be strong and so did his kids. A few minutes later, Marty came in and found him there.

"Joe, The doctor's back. She said she needs you there before she can talk to us." Joe nodded and said softly.

"Thanks, Marty. I'll be there in a minute.", Joe said. Marty came over and put a hand on his son in law's shoulder.

"Joe, I want you to remember you don't have to go through this alone. It's ok to let us in. We're worried too." Joe thought for a moment, then looked up at Marty.

"Thanks. That means alot. especially considering." Marty held out his hand to help Joe up and said,

"Lets go hear what the doc has to say. By the way, your babies are doing fine. We just saw them. Susan Albourne and Sally Gallagher are here and Mary and Georgette Baxter are on their way. We think. Mary was going to try and get them on the next flight out." Joe nodded, saying,

"Ok. That's fine." The two men headed back to the waiting room. The doctor was waiting for them.

"Ok. Your wife is still in a coma but you are allowed to see her now. No more than two at a time though. With the exception of Joe, I ask you all to try and keep it short." The family thanked her and she left. Joe turned to his wifes(and his) friends and family and said,

"You guys can go in first, since I'm going to be with her the rest of the time. I need to see my kids first. Rhoda will want to hear how they are doing from me." They agreed that Brenda would go in first. Gary went with her for support. Brenda sat down by her sister's bed and took her hand.

"Rho, It's me, Bren. You can't die! You've got twins to think about now. Joe can't handle them alone! Besides, I still need you! You aren't through being my big sister yet! Please come back to us! I love you! Don't leave us!", Brenda burst into tears at the last word and Gary pulled her into his arms. It was then his turn.

"Rhoda, I haven't known you long but I already consider you a great friend. It's been great having a big sister right in the building. I need you to stick around to keep me outta trouble. Well, I guess that's all I can say. Please just wake up!" After a few minutes, Gary and Brenda left and Rhoda's parents came in.

"Rhoda, Honey, I know you can beat this! You never did let anyone tell you what to do! You won't let the doctor or some dumb statistics keep you down. You need to wake up now. You're mother and I are here and Joe is here as well as Brenda, Gary, and your friends Suzie and Sally." Ida took her daughter's hand and Added,

"Mary and Georgette are on their way too. We love you Rhoda. Don't give up! Come back to us!" Ida and Marty soon left to give Suzie and Sally their turns. Joe came in after that and sat with his wife until he heard a soft voice behind him.

"How is she?" Joe turned to see Mary Richards. He got up to hug her and then sat back down.

"Well, she hasn't woken up at all. She still holding her own though."

"Rhoda's one of the strongest people I know. She'll be fine. You'll see.", Mary said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Joe asked,

"Where's Georgette? I thought she was coming with you." Mary smiled. She's here. She told me she'd stay looking at the babies longer to give me time with Rhoda. Joe nodded.

"I'll go say hi and get some coffee. Give you time alone with her. Do you want anything?" Mary shook her head.

"Thankyou." Joe left and Mary sat in the chair he'd just vacated and took her best friend's hand.

"Rhoda, It's Mary. I'm here. I couldn't beleive it when I got the call from Brenda that you were having more than one baby. That is incredible! I just saw them. They are so adorable. Your daughter looks just like you, but I think little Joey looks more like his father. apparently you never got around to naming your daughter. You need to wake up and do that. That poor child shouldn't have to go through like without a name.", Mary gave a watery chuckle and continued,

"Rhoda, you are my best friend and I can't loose you! I need you to wake up! Please come back to us. I love you!" Mary stood and kissed her friend on the forehead and stayed holding her hand until Georgette came in the room. Then Mary left to go back to the waiting room. A few minutes later Georgette came back and said,

"Joe, The doctor is checking her vitals now, but said you can go back in anytime."

"Thanks, Georgette.", Joe said as he headed back to his wife's room. After the doctor left, Joe sat down and took Rhoda's hand again.

"Rhoda, Babe? Please wake up! Our kids need you! I need you! Rhoda, I'm sorry I was such a Jerk. When you get on the other side of this, I promise to change. I want to move back in with you. I want to be a real married couple again, in every sense of the word. I want you, me, and the twins to be a family. We can live at your place until we can find a bigger one. yours is bigger than mine. I know we can't live there longterm. There wouldn't be room once the kids are older. What I'm trying to say is, Rhoda, I love you! Please come back to me and the kids so we can spend the rest of our lives together as a family!" Joe kissed his wife and sat back with tears running down his face. All of a sudden, he felt a squeeze on his hand, and a husky quiet voice said,

"I'm… not… going anywhere…Joseph Girard!"

 **Well, I left it on another cliff hanger somewhat but at least you know she's alive and awake! I promise to update soon. Monday most likely. Tuesday at the latest. Again reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Until next time, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**K. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Joe looked up,startled. Was he imagining things? One look at his wife's face told him that no, he wasn't. She was real and she was awake!

"Rhoda!",he half whispered. Rhoda smiled tiredly at him

and said,

"Joe, Did you mean what you said? Do you really want to move back in? Be a real family?" Joe looked her deep in the eyes and nodded.

"I meant every word. If you'll still have me. Rhoda motioned for Joe to come closer. As he did, she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips that lasted long enough to leave him with no doubts. Once they came up for air, Joe said softly,

"I'll take that as a yes." Before Rhoda could respond the doctor came in.

"I see our patient has decided to rejoin the world."

"I couldn't leave my husband to care for two babies by himself. That wouldn't be fair to any of them!", Rhoda quipped. Dr Grahem laughed as Joe attempted to look more indignant than he felt, then said,

"Ok, I need to check you over and make sure there were no effects from the coma. You weren't under very long, so I doubt there will be any problems but I have to check anyway. Joe, you may stay but I need you out of the way." Joe nodded and moved to the other side of the bed. The exam didn't take long and soon Dr Grahem said,

"Ok. As you were. I'll go tell the others in the waiting room that you are awake. And you two better talk fast, because I have a feeling you will be decended upon in less than ten minutes.", the three chuckled and Joe said,

"Thanks, Doc.", after she left, Rhoda looked up at Joe.

"How are our babies?" Joe smiled.

"They are doing just fine. Joey was sleeping last time I checked. Our little girl looks just like her mother. Rhoda's eyes widened.

"Our little girl. Joe, we never named her!" Joe stroked Rhoda's hand.

"I know. preferrably before everyone gets in here." Rhoda nodded,

"Joe, I know we already picked Richard Joseph for our son, but I really like the name we picked out for a girl in case. Even though we already named our son after Mary, If it's ok with you, I'd still like our daughter to be named Meradith." Joe thought for a minute then said,

"Well, I would like her to be named partly after you, so how about Meradith Faye?" Rhoda broke into a big smile.

"I like it. And that way she's also sort of named after Brenda as well. We could call her Mera." That's all Rhoda got out before Brenda, Ida and Marty rushed in. But Joe gave her a quick nod to show that the nickname was good with him.

"Rhoda! You're ok!", Brenda said, running to hug her sister.

"Yeah, baby. I'm gonna be fine.", Rhoda said with a chuckle as she hugged her little sister tightly. Then Ida and Marty came over to the bed and hugged their daughter.

"Don't you ever scare your mother like that again! I think you cut twenty years off my life. But don't blame yourself if I drop dead tomorrow.", Ida said. Rhoda rolled her eyes.

"I'll try not too, Ma. Pop, I'm sorry for scaring everyone."

"Ah, Honey. It's not your fault. I'm just glad you'll be ok.", Marty replied. Joe looked over at his father in-law.

"Where're the others?"

"They stayed in the waiting room. Mary said it was better to give us time with Rhoda first."

"Mare's here?", Rhoda asked.

"Yeah, and Georgette, Gary, Suzie, and Sally.", Brenda replied with a grin. Rhoda's eyes filled with tears. She was touched that her best friends had come all this way and that her New York best friends had stayed at the hospital for her.

"Send them in. Mary first. I need to talk to her. Joe can you go see about getting the babies in here?", Joe nodded and headed off towards the nurses station. Brenda stayed with her sister while Ida went with Marty to get Mary. Once Mary arrived, Brenda gave her sister a kids on the cheek and said,

"I'll leave you two alone. Whenever you'd like the others to come in, I'll bring them back."

"That'd be great, Bren. I do want everyone to meet the babies." Brenda left and Mary came over and hugged her friend.

"Oh, Rhoda! I'm so glad you're alright." Rhoda hugged her friend back tightly and replied.

"I'm glad you came, Mare. I want to tell you something and ask you something."

"Ok.", Mary said, sitting next to the bed.

"Well, Mare, We named our children Richard Joseph and Meradith Faye. We're calling them Joey and , Mare. We did name them both after you. Also Joseph is obviously after Joe, and Faye is after me and Bren. Our middle names. But you're my best friend, Kid. My kid was always gonna be named after you, but when we had twins, we just used both the names we picked." Mary's eyes got teary.

"Rhoda. I'm honored. And those are wonderful names." Rhoda reached for Mary, and the two women hugged once more. Rhoda pulled back to look at the other woman.

"Mare, we want you as the godmother for both babies. We want you to have a major role in their lives and help teach them about life and values."

"Rhoda, are you sure?"

"one hundred percent, Mare, and Joe's on board with it. So are ya in?"

"Yes! Rhoda, thankyou!" Rhoda got serious.

"No. Thank YOU for being the best friend I could ask for. I love you, Kid." Mary shared a meaningful look with her best friend, and without a word, pulled her into a tight hug. It lasted until they heard a voice behind them.

"Knock, Knock! Is it ok to come in?" Rhoda grinned when she saw who it was.

"Georgette! Get over here!" Georgette walked over to the bed and was pulled into a hug. When she and Rhoda pulled apart, Rhoda said,

"Thanks for coming, Georgette. It really means alot to me."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright,Rhoda.", Georgette replied in her usual quiet manner. Before Rhoda could reply, Joe returned.

"The nurse said they'd bring the babies in in about fifteen minutes." Rhoda nodded. Just then, the others came into the room. Rhoda was wrapped in hugs from Gary, Sally and Suzie. Then she and Joe said they had an announcement.

"Ma, Pop, Brenda,friends, Joe and I have something to tell you. We had a long talk and….", Rhoda drew it out on purpose and everyone groaned.

"Come on, Rhoda! Get to the point!",Gary spoke up. Rhoda and Joe laughed and Joe continued.

"Well, I asked Rhoda to let me move back in and she said yes!" Everyone in the room let out a cheer.

"Yup. Joe and I and our little ones are going to be a real family!"

"Where will you two live?", asked Brenda.

"Well, we'll live at Rhoda's place. It's bigger. Then we'll look for a bigger place over the next year. We are hoping to get a house by the time the twins are one year old. Maybe before if it gets too crowded.", Joe replied.

"Oooh! This is wonderful! I'm so happy for you both!", Georgette squeeled. Just then, the nurse and her assistent brought in the babies and placed one in each of the parent's arms.

"Guys, we'd like you to meet Richard Joseph Girard, who is currently being held by his father. The little angel in my arms is Meradith Faye Girard. Our son will go by Joey. Our daughter will go by Mera.

"AWWW! I love those names!", Brenda gushed. Rhoda smiled at her sister.

"Bren? Ya wanna hold your neice?"

"Really? Yeah!", Brenda replied, gently taking the baby girl from her sister. Joe handed Joey to Ida. Ida held him a few minutes before handing him to Marty. After a few minutes, Mary held Joey and Ida held Mera before passing her to got Joey after Marty and Mary held Mera. After the Grandparents, Aunt, and Godmother had had there turns, the others all got their chances to hold the babies. Soon Mary noticed that Rhoda was looking tired.

"We better go, so you can get some rest. Georgette and I are staying in a hotel tonight and we'll come back tomorrow." Ida looked at Mary, appalled.

"Nonsense. we have a perfectly good guestroom with two perfectly good beds. You two will stay with Marty and me." Mary was about to protest but Brenda spoke up.

"Just say yes,Mary. You can't win an argument with her." Rhoda and Brenda laughed and Mary thanked Ida. Rhoda yawned and said,

"Wow! After sleeping for nearly twenty-four hours straight, you'd think I'd be wide can I be so exausted?

"Your body's been through alot. That's how!", Joe said. Rhoda sighed and nodded.

"I have to feed the babies first though. They must be starved!"

"The nurse gave them each a bottle, but they probably are hungry again by now.", Joe replied.

"Ok. Well we'll go for now. I'll see you tomorrow,Rhoda.", Mary said coming over to hug her friend. One by one, the others came up and hugged Rhoda and either hugged or shook hands with Joe, before heading out. It was probably time for EVERYONE to get some sleep. After they left, Rhoda fed the babies. First Joey,then Mera. After they were finished, the babies were taken back to the nursery. Pretty soon, Rhoda's eyes were starting to droop. Joe helped his wife lean the bed back and held her hand.

"Go back to sleep,Babe. I'll be here when you wake up." Nothing more needed to be said as Rhoda fell asleep, secure in the love of her husband and happy that they would start a new life together with their children.

 **Well, there you have it! Rhoda's awake and Mary is Godmother. Both babies are named after Mary. I didn't want to have to come up with a new name. Besides I like the nickname Mera. Thanks for reading! One chapter left! Remember all reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here's the epilougue for ya! Hope you all enjoyed this story! I had fun writing it! Please Read AND review! Thanks!**

Rhoda stayed in the hospital for a week and so did the babies. Mary and Georgette stayed in town for the weekend and then had to head back to Minneappolis. The Friday after Rhoda had given birth, it was time for her and Joe to take their new family home to get settled in. Joe strapped both twins in their infant seats while Rhoda signed the nescisary discharge papers. Then the nurse brough in a wheelchair. Rhoda groaned.

"Do I hafta?" The nurse chuckled.

"Sorry. Hospital rules." Rhoda sighed, but sat in the chair and allowed herself to be pushed out to the waiting taxi. Joe put both infant seats in the back and strapped them in before helping his wife in next to them before getting into the front seat next to the driver. After a few minutes Rhoda suddenly thought of something.

"Joe! One of our kids is either going to have to sleep in their infant seat or the playpen. We never got another crib!" Joe just smiled and said,

"It'll all work out. Don't worry babe." Rhoda was confused, but chose not to reply. Instead she just sat back and watched her sleeping babies. She could never get enough of that. Soon they were back at the apartment building. Joe paid the driver and went around to help Rhoda with the babies. Together, they carried them to the elevator and rode up to the sixth floor. When the arrived, Rhoda stopped short at the sight before her. There were not one but TWO cribs in the living room. The second one was identical to the first and they were sitting side by side. On the sofa there were several wrapped gifts and a gift basket sat on the coffee table. Rhoda gently sat Mera's infant seat down on the floor.

"What….?" But she couldn't finish. Joe replied anyway as he sat Joey's infant seat down.

"Your friends. Well… OUR friends. Your family too. Mary told me about it after the fact. The day before she and Georgette headed back to Minneappolis, They along with Sal and Suzie and Brenda and Ida all went out and bought another crib as well as some more of what we'd need for another baby. Garry and Marty set it up." Rhoda walked over and looked in the basket. It was full of diapers, baby bath gel and baby lotion there were also some pacifiers. There were some hooded towels as well. Her eyes filled as she turned to her husband. came to stand beside her and together they opened the packages to find several clothing items and blankets and bibs. Rhoda spoke up after they'd finished opening the gifts.

"We have the best friends ever." Joe nodded and added,

"And the best family." Rhoda sighed in contentment and leaned against Joe.

"Yeah. They really are." Before either of them could say another word, Mera started crying. Loudly. Her brother wasn't too far behind. Rhoda and Joe pulled apart and each went to pick up a baby.

"Well, here's our first dose of reality. I have a feeling there's more to come. Could you handle Joey while I feed Mera? Then we'll trade.", Rhoda said. Joe nodded and carried Joey to the couch.

"Sure Babe." Rhoda settled into the rocking chair with Mera and began to feed her. Joe didn't take long in calming Joey down. The couple smiled at each other as they enjoyed part of their new life as parents. Yup. Life couldn't get any better than this.

 **Well, that's the end! I hope you enjoyed! I will be posting a sequel soon so the story isn't really over yet! Thanks for reading! Again reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya in the next story!**


End file.
